


【AL 你是我的小♂呀♂小♂天♂使 AU 恶趣味】

by McAvoyZhu



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McAvoyZhu/pseuds/McAvoyZhu





	【AL 你是我的小♂呀♂小♂天♂使 AU 恶趣味】

阿拉贡完成一天的工作回到卧室时，感到今晚的气氛有些不同寻常。

嗯…太安静了。

往常他的那只精灵王子小绿叶一定会执着一盏灯在走廊等他，然后和他一起回卧室，一起洗♂澡♂，然后一起睡♂觉♂。

但是今天…咦…我的小绿叶呢？

这个疑惑一直持续到阿拉贡推开门开到一地的金色蜡烛……

蜡烛……？

然后看到了他的小精灵。

小精灵背了个大大的金色羽毛翅膀。

 

一地红烛摇曳着微光，忽明忽暗，折射出暧昧的光线。

阿拉贡轻轻嗅了一下，淡淡的香薰味道间还夹杂着一缕若有若无的清香。

这个味道他太熟悉了，像是雨后新长出的嫩叶，温和清新不张扬。两种香气交织在空气中，萦绕在阿拉贡的鼻尖，搔动着他的神经末梢。

阿拉贡感到他全身的血液随着香气缓缓的流淌过全身，最后迫切的聚集在身体的某一点。

嗯，小小贡相当争气。

接着阿拉贡感到自己的小小贡被深深的shock了！

因为阿拉贡看到了他的绿叶小精灵……

噢不…不不不！！不！！！

麻麻……我看到了天使嘤嘤嘤QAQ！！！

莱戈拉斯身上只披了一件半透明的纱衣，堪堪遮住胸前的两点茱萸，纤细的腰肢若隐若现。

纱衣的下摆落在大腿根出，露出一双修长的双腿，细致的肌肉起伏有致，显得美丽而又有力。

半勃的分身形状颜色很美好，将纱衣撑起一个优美的弧度。

阿拉贡将莱戈拉斯从头看到脚仔细的审♂视♂了一遍。

肤色满分！

身材满分！

服装满分！

满分！都满分！！

hhhhh而且小精灵一弯腰就能看到可爱的双丘间粉色的小秘密！

最终阿拉贡将目光锁定在莱戈拉斯身后的翅膀上，金色的羽毛翅膀约两米长，轻轻扇动扬起空气中细微的浮沉。和莱戈拉斯垂下的半湿的金发仿佛浑然一体，然而在烛光的照射下，金色更加耀眼了。

阿拉贡一瞬间默默发誓他看到了莱戈拉斯头上的光环。

“嗯？my lord…？让我来侍候您就寝。”莱戈拉斯微微歪头露出一个再纯真甜美不过的微笑。

阿拉贡觉得一瞬间“轰！”的一声，身体的热度又从小小贡，沸腾涨满了全身。

“Leggy，我的皇后，这么晚了是在等我，给我一个惊喜么？”阿拉贡压下燥热，挑眉问道。

“不，人类。我并不是你的Leggy…我是你的Leggy许愿到来的小♂天♂使。”莱戈拉斯一边说着一边单手抚肩，微微弯下腰身。

胸前的春色一瞬间一览无遗。

“那么小天使，你怎么证明你的身份呢？”阿拉贡默默内心却感慨，我的小精灵这是要和我玩情趣23333

“嗯，你可以问一个只有你和莱戈拉斯知道的问题啊，我肯定回答不上对不对！”

“小天使，你告诉我…我和Leggy第一次做爱做的事情的时候，是什么体位呢？每次我问Leggy，他都说他不记得了。”

“Leggy都不知道，我怎么知道啊！”莱戈拉斯侧过头叹了口气，转身向身后的大床走去，轻轻一跃，跳到了床上，背朝着阿拉贡坐了下来。

阿拉贡暗暗觉得好笑，因为明明他的小精灵尖尖的耳朵都染上色粉红色。

于是他大步上前，轻轻环住莱戈拉斯的腰身，炙热的吻立马落在了那裸露的白皙肩头上。同时另一只手潜入薄薄的纱衣开始了细致的探索。

怀里的小精灵不安分的动了动，耳尖更红了，同时细碎的羽毛擦过阿拉贡的身体，让他觉得更热了。

当然这还远远不够。

于是阿拉贡的吻，沿着光滑的脖颈一路向上，落下淡淡的红痕。来到细嫩的侧脸时还响亮的“啾”了一下，最终舔过小巧的耳垂到达红透了的耳尖，慢慢地含到了嘴里，开始轻轻吮吸。

于此同时那只手划过平坦的小腹来到胸前，对着那小小的茱萸轻轻一捏。

“嗯…啊！”莱戈拉斯甜腻而又克制的呻吟立马从口中溢出。

“回答我，小天使，嗯？第一次到底什么体位？”阿拉贡加快了手中的探索，按住乳【拜拜】尖开始细细的摩擦。而那只环住腰肢的手则探到下面，握住莱戈拉斯的阴【拜拜】茎开始缓缓撸动。

“嗯…不知…嗯…道…嗯啊…啊”莱戈拉斯明显颤抖的更厉害了，巨大的金色翅膀，扑簌簌的扇动着，仿佛马上就要飞离了阿拉贡的怀抱。

嗯…这样可不太好。

阿拉贡于是横抱起莱戈拉斯，把他翻过身来压在自己身下那重重叠叠的羽毛里。

金色的翅膀和黑色的羽毛形成了鲜明的对比，美的令人叹息。

“这是Leggy教给你的？还是你自己学的呢？我美丽的小天使。”阿拉贡放开莱戈拉斯，用手举起一片黑色的羽毛细致的观察道。

“哼，自己。”莱戈拉斯脱离阿拉贡得梏桎后立马翻身做起，拉好了胸前纱衣，“说好了人类，今晚是我服侍你。”

莱戈拉斯起身到了阿拉贡得身前开始慢条斯理得解开胸前的扣子，同时指尖轻轻划过阿拉贡健硕的胸膛。

阿拉贡觉得自己被着轻柔的触碰弄的全身上下痒极了。

很好，他的小小贡已经迫不及待的挺立了起来。被略紧的裤子一时间束缚的发疼。

不过很快小小贡就被解放了。

莱戈拉斯双手握住阿拉贡的裸露的阴【拜拜】茎开始上下撸动，同时低下头吻了吻那饱满的双球。

觉得手中的炽热的大小差不多了后，莱戈拉斯停下了手中的动作，随手拿起一片细长的羽毛，开始对阴茎开始了刚刚未完成的挑逗。

很快阿拉贡阴【拜拜】茎的尖端开始渗出透明的液体，濡湿了黑色的羽毛。

莱戈拉斯满意的看着自己的成果，对着阿拉贡甜甜的一笑后，再次拿起一根羽毛对阿拉贡暗红色的乳尖开始了新一轮的挑弄。

而那刚刚得到一点甜头的小小贡，则继续精神抖擞的挺♂立♂着。

就当莱戈拉斯玩的不亦乐乎的时候，一只滚烫的手突然握住了他纤细的手腕，接着就被手腕的主人狠狠的压在了身下。

“差不多了，我的小天使，你该玩够了。”

“哼，愚蠢的人……唔”

话还没说完，莱戈拉斯就被那个口中的愚蠢人类深深的吻住了。

舌尖侵略性的攻入莱戈拉斯的口腔内开始攻城掠池。

莱戈拉斯随即放松了抵御开始迎接熟悉的侵略。

舌尖抵着舌尖，缠绵地在一起共舞。

来不及咽下的津液随着莱戈拉斯的下巴滑下脖颈，最后打湿了半透明的纱衣。

一吻终了，阿拉贡撑起身体，看着被自己囚禁在身下的美人。

被吻肿的双唇还泛着盈盈的水光，双唇微张可有看到里面透出的洁白贝齿和点点嫩红的舌尖。

平日里清澈的碧蓝眸子变得深沉，蕴藏着波光潋滟得秋水，随时要流淌出一般。

当真美不胜收。

而这一切在阿拉贡眼里都传达出一个讯息——

快点来采摘我！

快点来蹂躏我！

“别急我的小天使。”

阿拉贡学着莱戈拉斯方才的样子挑选了一根羽毛开始勾勒描摹起莱戈拉斯的身体。

划过胸膛……

来到红蕊……

轻轻的掠过乳尖，来回轻擦，沿着乳晕画着圈圈。

俯身含住一边，另一边继续轻柔的抚弄着。

牙齿拽住乳首轻轻拉扯，意料之中的娇喘惊呼聪莱戈拉斯嘴中泻出。

一路向下，来到挺立阴茎，但是阿拉贡只是轻轻抚摸了两把便继续向下走了。

没错就是替刚刚的小小贡报仇！

分开修长的双腿，微微曲起，双手掰开圆润的双丘开始欣赏那最诱人的美景。

粉色的穴口像是受不了突然暴露在空气中，开始紧张的一开一闭。

像是邀吻的红唇。

阿拉贡俯身吻上了大腿内侧细嫩的肌肤，用力的吮吸起来，很快，白皙的皮肤印上了朵朵红梅。

最终来到了粉嫩的花穴，阿拉贡毫不犹豫的吻上去，并且伸出舌尖开始细细的描绘出穴口周边的褶皱，想把它们一缕缕的全部展开。

穴口被唾液和流出的肠液浸湿，在烛光下折射出淫靡的水光。

“啊…嗯…阿…拉…贡啊…快一点…啊”莱戈拉斯似乎忍受不住这般戏弄，无助的呻吟起来。细长的手指把身下的羽毛和床单缴得更紧了。

“小天使…在等一下啊…”阿拉贡刻意忽视身下早已涨得发疼得欲望，又拿起羽毛在穴口边缘细致得画起了圈圈。甚至探入洞口开始轻微的抽插。

“啊…阿拉贡…啊…嗯…啊！”伴着突然拔高的呻吟，阿拉贡将一根手指探入了紧致湿润的穴口，那温热的软肉像有意识一般立马吸附住了手指，阿拉贡微微弯曲下了指节立马换回了更甜腻诱人的呻吟。

手指一根一根的增加。

一根

两根

三根

阿拉贡便开始用三根手指模拟着性器抽插的动作，开始摩擦，刮搔，旋转。

终于在碰到某个点时，明显的感受到了湿热的软肉突然缩紧。

“嗯…啊…嗯…快点…嗯…啊…”莱戈拉斯的呻吟渐渐夹杂了哭腔，双腿无力的在阿拉贡手中颤抖。

阿拉贡抽出沾满液体的手指，放到嘴里慢慢的舔干净，“这可是你的味道呢。Leggy。”

然后大大撑开莱戈拉斯的双腿，挺身而入。

霎时被填满的身体，逼的莱戈拉斯流出了生理性的泪水，无意识的挺起腰肢，呻吟声骤然变大。

一瞬间，灭顶的快乐迅速席卷了两人。

阿拉贡也忍不住低声闷哼了一声。

就着这个姿势抽插了几下后，阿拉贡便扶起莱戈拉斯的腰肢，将他抱到自己的怀里，面对自己跨坐在腿上。

姿势的突然改变，让阴茎更深的滑入花穴内里，莱戈拉斯一时间被激出更多的泪水。

阿拉贡怜惜的吻了吻眼角的泪水，随后开始和莱戈拉斯更深的接吻，同时身下开始大力抽【拜拜】动起来。

莱戈拉斯一手扶住阿拉贡的肩膀，一手握住自己的分身开始随着身体深处撞击的频率开始撸动。

不堪一握的腰肢，在阿拉贡双手的掌控中来回摇摆，身后的翅膀迎合和频率来回扇动起来。摩擦空气发出的声响在莱戈拉斯耳边格外清晰，仿佛提醒着他是怎样被这个人类操弄着。

温热的小穴紧紧的咬着阴茎，咀嚼按摩一般活动着，每当阿拉贡快要抽出时，便挽留一般咬的更紧，结合处传来的淫靡水声更让莱戈拉斯感到羞耻。

在阿拉贡一次整根抽出然后狠狠顶入后，莱戈拉斯尖叫着释放出了精华，而同时阿拉贡之色的液体则深深射入了莱戈拉斯的身体深处，甚至部分白液混合着肠液已经从穴口流出。

“嗯？想起来了么？我的天使……？”阿拉贡并未抽出阴茎，一边抚摸着被汗水湿透发红的耳尖，一边问道。

怀里的人并不吭声，并且那对金色的翅膀在空气中抖了抖两下便迅速消失了。

“没关系，夜还很长，我们多试几次。”说罢阿拉贡两莱戈拉斯放到床上，翻过身，又开始新一轮的劳作。

夜♂还♂很♂长♂

小小贡如是说。

不过阿拉贡和小小贡都不知道是。

莱戈拉斯并不只是记住了他们第一次的的姿势，甚至连时候欢爱得每一次他都记得。

甚至是在，精灵无穷的生命中早已没有了那个人类。

以上 颜子矜


End file.
